Cognitive systems, such as virtual assistants, can be used to provide a fluid human-machine interaction. As the interactions between humans and virtual assistants become more fluid, the language used by the user tends to become more colloquial. However, the social intelligence of the virtual assistant does not improve; therefore, the virtual assistant is unable to understand the more colloquial language.
Contradictory language and inconsistent inputs can interfere with a cognitive system's understanding of a text input. An example of such an input is when a user uses a double negative or regional vernacular.